The object is to further characterize the role of complement-derived peptides as well as that of unknown lipid and protein compounds that appear in the plasma of patients with active SLE. It is proposed that these stimuli activate inflammatory cells in the microcirculation and thus represent an unrecognized cause of vascular injury in this disease.